Known security systems do not have a convenient and secure way to verify the identity of a delivery man and change the underlying operations of the security system depending on such verification. For example, criminals have been known to pose as delivery men to gain access to a home, which can result in an unsafe environment.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.